High School Dream
by Mariks-no1-angel-Kura-kitty
Summary: The YGO gang go to boarding school for a year. Join Marik and Bakura as they annoy their friends, scare their teachers and and drive everyone insane. Rating Might go up.
1. Default Chapter

Hey people this is another fic and this one actually has a bit of depth not  
like most of our other fics. Just so that you know, the perspectives change  
from Bakura to Marik so whenever someone is thinking it goes Bakura first  
chapter Marik next and so on. We think Marik and Bakura are the cutest  
couple so if you don't like them you're a disgrace to fan fiction. Oh and  
if anybody sends us a review saying Marik and Tea are a good couple we will  
seriously send a virus to you. We're watching, always watching...  
  
We don't own YuGiOh because if we did Tea would magically disappear never  
to be seen again. Cough. Millennium Rod. Cough, cough.  
  
Bakura woke up and looked around the room. All the familiar things were  
there, his cubicle, Yugi's cubicle, Tristan's cubicle and Joey's cubicle.  
He hadn't had a say in his dorm-mates. Ryou and Yugi had organized it all  
and he had been stuck with these losers instead of Marik, Seto and Duke.  
Well maybe not Duke but yeah. His hikari was becoming rather demanding than  
usual.  
A short trip to the shadow realm should clear that up but otherwise...  
Luckily he was going to a boarding school where they served good American  
food, not Ryou's gay English Tea. He decided to go for a walk considering  
that it was 1 am in the morning and that the others wouldn't be up till  
6:30 because you're not allowed to wander the corridors after 8 pm. As  
Bakura walked down the corridor, he decided to go to Marik's dormitory and  
see what he was up to. When Bakura got to the bottom of the stairs, he  
bumped into someone.  
"Marik what are you doing here?" said Bakura, "I thought I told you that I  
was going to your dorm tonight. You came to mine every night last week."  
"But it's so fun grossing out Yugi!" Marik complained.  
"We need to find a new place to hang out," said Bakura.  
"What about the janitor's closet?" asked Marik.  
"How about no," Bakura replied shaking his head. Marik decided not to say  
anything. Bakura was deep in thought. Yes, he was thinking, a very rare  
occurrence for him. Usually he just acted before thinking. This got him  
into a bit of trouble but he couldn't help being so hot or having the  
hottest boyfriend in the school other than himself.  
Think. Think. We can't go to the shadow realm because that's just our  
minds. We need to be able to have our bodies with us; otherwise it's no  
fun. What if...  
"I've got it," Bakura exclaimed, "We can go in the games room."  
"But that gets locked after 8pm," Marik groaned, "We'd have to climb in  
through a window or something."  
"Not necessarily," smiled Bakura, holding up some keys.  
"Where'd you get them," exclaimed Marik, mildly impressed at his  
boyfriend's efforts.  
"Poisoned the teachers at dinner and stole the keys to the games room,"  
said Bakura signaling Marik to follow him.  
"Why the games room?" asked Marik.  
"Just shut-up," said Bakura, unlocking the door, "Now where shall we go?"  
"How about the pool table?" asked Marik, "It's pretty spacious."  
"Good idea," said Bakura heading for the pool table, "And it's in the  
middle of the room." He scattered the pool balls in all directions, hitting  
Marik in the head. Marik was knocked unconscious.  
Just how I like it.  
  
Please read and review cause unless you write back, we don't know what to  
write about. Hope to hear from you soon.  
Flames: Remember we enjoy making fun of flames so you either better have  
EXTREMLY good Grammar and spelling or not flame us at all (that one we  
would like better!) 


	2. Morning moments

Hey peoples we decided to post this chapter even though you people didn't review us. Anyways we hope you like!!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh cause if we did Bakura would eat our SOSE teacher and also Joey would grow 6 toes and feelers.  
  
Flames: Flames will be used to burn Yami Mariks Voice box so we don't have to hear him ever again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Perspective changes  
  
When Marik came to, he was lying on the pool table with Bakura on top of him. "Ohhh. Kura..." Marik groaned with pleasure. "Oh," said Bakura, jerking up with surprise, "You're back." "What happened?" asked Marik rubbing the lump on his head. "I hit you in the head with a pool ball," Bakura replied, kissing Marik's forehead, "It was actually quite pain relieving." Bakura lent in close to Marik ready for a kiss, when suddenly and quite unexpectedly, Ryou appeared in place of his yami. "Oh my," he said getting off Marik, "I'm so sorry. I don't know how it could have happened." Bakura appeared again, grabbed Marik and they were locked in a passionate kiss. "Ouch," said Marik as they rolled off the pool table. Ohhh Kura. Harder, harder. Suddenly and much to their disappointment, the breakfast bell rang. "Oh shoot," said Marik, "Is it breakfast already?" "Come on we better go," said Bakura, using his millennium ring to put everything back in order. They locked the door and then joined the ongoing crowd ready for breakfast. "Yuck," said Marik as the cook gave him a huge pile of mashed potatoes, "How do you eat this shit?" Marik looked over at Joey who was currently stuffing his face with eggs and bacon. Joey made an attempt to answer but food sprayed everywhere so he quickly shut his mouth. Marik wiped chewed up chunks of egg, bacon and mash from his face, "Sorry I asked." He found his usual seat next to Bakura, and looked around very pleased with himself. All of the surrounding tables were empty and a lot of tables in the far corners had 20 kids on them cowering in their seats watching him wide eyed. He glared at a little boy who screamed and hid in a bin. His millennium rod was giving him quite reputation. "This stuff looks worse than Ryou's tea," said Bakura. He threw it out the window behind him. It hit a bird. "May as well kill two birds with one tray of slush," agreed Marik chucking his food out the window. It fell on the librarian and the new books for the library. "Suck!" yelled Marik out the window. The bell rang before the librarian could find out who had tipped mash over him and they had to get ready for their next lessons. "What have you got first?" Bakura asked Marik as they climbed the stairs hand in hand, "I've got technology and sex Ed. It's a double lesson and you'll never guess which class we're doubling with." No not Yugi's. "I've no idea what I've got first but sex Ed should be interesting," replied Marik, smiling. "You're so cute when you care," said Bakura, pushing Marik up against a locker. "Um excuse me students but classes have started," said a teacher behind them. "Oh shoot gotta go," said Marik. Bakura gave him one last lingering kiss and headed off in the opposite direction. Mmmm. Sex Ed should be good.  
  
When Bakura arrived at Tech Studies, he let Ryou take over to make up an excuse for being 15 minutes late. When that was over, he sat down at the back and to his surprise Marik arrived. "Sorry I'm late," Marik spat at the teacher and resumed a seat next to Bakura. "Well, I think some punishment is needed for these late comers," said the teacher, Mr. Scruple, "Bakura read out your aspect of technology." "With pleasure," Bakura replied grinning evilly, "An aspect of technology that has improved my life is the invention of condoms. Now I can have sex every night without worrying about hurting anybody even though inflicting pain is fun. Not that condoms are really a needed issue for me and my love as we are of the same sex. But condoms also protect me from venereal problems which means I can now have healthy, fun sex every night and still be as erotic as I want." He looked around the room and was very pleased with himself as a lot of students, including the teacher had left the room feeling sick. Only he and Marik were left. "That was brilliant Kura," said Marik, "Now let's see if your statements were true." "Great idea but let's stuff the condoms," Bakura replied as he crept over to Marik, dragging him onto the floor. Mmmm. Marik. You screw good. Oh very good. When the pair arrived at sex Ed, everyone was already there. Many people stared at them as they passed by. The two looked at each other realizing that they each had a pash rash and their hair was very ruffled up. "Sit down boys," the teacher Miss Blackwood said, "Now today we will be doing a short quiz to see what you know about the opposite sex. "But Miss what if we're gay and don't know anything about the opposite sex," asked Yugi. Everyone was looking at him now. "Just because I don't have a sister," he yelled and ran from the room. The teacher began handing out the quiz. "Pssst," whispered Bakura to Marik once the quiz had begun, "What's a manstrul bicycle?" "The menstrual cycle you idiot," said Marik, "It's when the baby develops and the girls have their period." "What's a period?" asked Bakura. Marik just shook his head. Great help you are. I'm gonna fail this subject. When the quiz was over, the class was split up into groups. Bakura realized that there must be a Ra when he got put in the same group as Marik, Seto and Yugi. Instantly, he and Marik sat together and began discussing the quiz. "Now class," said Miss Blackwood, "In your groups you are going to be doing role plays. You must display something to do with what you think we will learn in this subject. So if you think we're going to bake cookies using our feet, by all means do so. No Joey we're not going to be cooking with our feet it was just an example. You have two lessons to have it completed and then we will choose the best group to do theirs on assembly. You may start now." Bakura and Marik looked at each other. "You wanna?" asked Marik. "Let's go," replied Bakura. "Omg!!! Are they actually... Ohhh grose," said Yugi, turning his back on them. "But aren't you gay with Yami?" asked Seto. "Yeah but we never get this far. He thinks I'm too young," said Yugi refusing to open his eyes. "Yes Tea you can do your play on friendship," said Miss Blackwood, "No Tristan, you can't have real drugs in your play...Oh my. What an excellent performance." She had stopped at Marik and Bakura rolling around on the floor, "What brilliant drama. I think this would be ready to do today. It's just so life-like..." "Look away Miss its life, not life-like. What I mean is..." but Yugi was cut short as Bakura's shirt fell on to his head, "Aggghhhhh!!!" "Boys you can stop now, the bell just went. Boys. Marik, Bakura stop this at once..." said Miss Blackwood getting worried. "Bad Bakura," said Seto squirting him with a spray bottle, "Heel boy, heel." But Bakura and Marik just continued, giving each other praise by the second. "Both of you get to my office now," said Miss Blackwood firmly. Oh shit. 


End file.
